Lacey's OC Short Stories
Why hello there person who stumbled across this random page. This is basically an excuse for me to flesh out some of my OCs/give more love to my favorites. I should be doing literally anything but this rn but...eh I doubt anybody cares, but I guess here they are. Barren -So like...there are a ton of short stories for him. I mean just look at his history I'm excited (Once I get motivation that is) Story One: Arrival A cloud of dust settled across the ground, revealing a small dragonet. The dragonet glared around at his surroundings, trees and woodland in every direction. All except for a small clearing where a circle of tents was set up. The wind was blowing through the pine trees, sending dirt flying through the air. The dragonet immediately hated everything about it. Barren looked at the camp through narrowed eyes, giving a glare to the dragon in front of him. This dragon towered over him, lanky and ‘’ much’’ too tall for Barren’s liking. Now, the dragon walked towards him, and Barren made out dull green scales and graceful, leaf-shaped wings. Cedar. His brain whispered. From the almost nothing Coast had told him, Cedar was the head counselor at Camp Condor. Camp Condor. The place he had been sent for the next three months so Coast didn’t have to take care of him. Before Barren could dash away, Cedar bore down upon him, wearing a stupid looking grin on his face. This dragon absolutely radiated cheerfulness, and Barren immediately knew he hated Cedar. Barren gave his best death stare at the LeafWing, noticing the small hints of brown on his scales. But instead of backing away as Barren had hoped would happen. Cedar dashed up towards him. Barren looked frantically at the distant dots on the horizon, the two SandWings who had dropped him off. They were gone, and there was no way he could reach them before Cedar caught him. Before he could react any further, Cedar wrapped him in a hug. Barren hissed with displeasure and attempted to wriggle out of his grasp. But Cedar simply broadened his grin and said, “Hello there, I know who you are! You’re our new camper, Barren! I just know you’re going to have a fantastic time here at Camp Condor! Follow me, and I’ll show you the camp, in the song!” Cedar's voice was so chipper, it made Barren want to slash his snout just to make him feel anything but happiness. Suddenly, Barren was being led away by Cedar, who had a surprisingly strong grip. From out of nowhere, Cedar pulled a guitar made of bamboo wood. Before Barren could protest, Cedar began singing. Great. Now I’m stuck at camp with a crazy singing maniac with nobody to save me. I guess I’ll just need to take things into my own hands. Bamboo oooo I'm doing two for him One about meeting Sapling and another about cooking with Kapok ...now I need a TV show starring Kapok gosh dang it Shimmereyes Something about her joining the circus maybe? Or just doing her act???? Idk I just want to write something with her Heron/Polyp/Hourglass maybe something like finding Polyp's egg? Yeah that works Spinel the IceWing She's a rp character but whatever Definitely going to be just a totally normal day. No interesting adventures. At all. Peppered and Juno aaaaaaa I might do this one first Concept that I need to develop wholesome Silk dad and grumpy Silk kiddo Marina Her getting in trouble at school for vandalizing a poster of Blister because she don't give a flying flip Ribbon and Malamute ehhhhhh I'll think of something eventually Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Content (Laceyrocks7)